Destiny Changed
by SilverAngelofDarkness
Summary: Here I go, the first try for me with Fan Fiction. So please be gentle. It is part of the Dark Angel Challenge.
1. Default Chapter

A/N"I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, just the rights to have fun with the characters and the right to use a little imagination :-P. This is my first ever Fan Fiction story, so be gentle with me, lol. Hope that you like it.

I just stood in shock as I watch Sirius fall through the black veil. "NO!" I screamed as I watched him fall. I ran towards the veil, and saw it flutter back into place as my godfather fell through it. I heard Professor Lupin yell at me to stop but I didn't listen to him. I just ran on. I braced myself for the worst as I burst through that veil and felt the black velvet slap my face as I ran by it. When I got inside the veil all sounds ceased. I looked around me and all I saw was white. White walls surrounded me and ahead I saw a door materialize out of the concrete. I felt an invisible force pushing me towards the door, so I had no choice but to go through. Once I saw what was on the other side of the door I gasped out loud.

"Sirius, come on. I've come to save you. Let's go. Please." I tried to keep the pleading nature out of my voice but know that I was failing miserably. He just looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't go with you, I'm dead." As he spoke I noticed that he started getting lighter and lighter, and soon he had become transparent. All I could do was stand there with my mouth open, fighting tears of frustration and sadness at seeing the only loved family that I had dead. Sirius looked at me and saw my struggle. He floated up to me and tried to hug me. A chill went down my spine as his arms went through me.

He seemed surprised at the action, and then a look of dawning came over his face. He looked at the floor and refused to look me in the eye. "Harry, by coming through this veil, you have rewritten the prophecy. You have the same powers as Voldermort, but you also have some additional powers that he doesn't posses. And you will be receiving those powers………..NOW!" As the last word came out of his mouth a streak shot out a corner of the room and it was aimed right at the center of my chest.

It hit me and I felt like I had been kicked in the chest by a horse. I was knocked backwards and landed on my butt as the streak flowed into me and touched every inch of my body. I felt the speed subside as the energy settled into my body. I stood up slowly, not trusting my legs, and turned around to face Sirius. He just smiled at me and pointed to a mirror that had materialized on the wall behind him. I looked at the reflection that stared back at me and almost fell over in shock.

The person staring at me was tall, approximately 6'2," had long white-blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes and as I turned around a set of large silver wings mounted on his back spread out. I looked down at the garments that were draped on me and saw that they were made of pure silk and were purple in color. The boots that I wore were purple with blue trim, and the same blue trim bordered the ends of my sleeves and the bottom of my robe.

"Close your mouth, Harry."

"W…What happened to me?"

"You are now a phantom. When in this form you will be known as Safaia. Another feature of this form is that you can become invisible, and also that you will be able to perform magic while invisible. There are a few more powers that you will have, but right now you do not need to know of them. The Ministry of Magic will not be able to track you as a phantom so they will never know if you do magic while you are in your phantom form. You can still go back to being Harry Potter. Just think to yourself 'Harry Potter' and you will be Harry Potter again. But know this, while you are in the form of Harry Potter, you CAN NOT use any of your phantom powers. They are only allowed to be used in your phantom form. To become invisible just think 'Start Invisibility' and you will become invisible. As you may have noticed, you also have wings in your phantom form. These can be used instead of a broom for transportation. You can still use a broom if you would like. To remove the wings from your back, concentrate on them and say 'wings be gone' and they will go. To get them back say 'wings appear' and they will be there for your use."

"But Sirius, what will happen now?"

"I can't tell you anything else right now. All I can tell you in that things will be changing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, but boy would I be rich if I did (lol).

"Changes?" I asked, confused. "Um, what changes?"

"They will be few, but they will be great; he looked me over, the first of these being you, which has thus far been completed. Now, the next thing that I am going to tell you, you are not going to like, or even understand right now." Sirius paused as if to catch his breath. "Safaia, you must leave Hogwarts."

"WHAT? Why?" You had better not tell me that I have to go back to Privet Drive because no one and I mean no one, not even you, can make me stay there instead of being at Hogwarts!" I knew that I was yelling at Sirius but at that moment I did not care.

Sirius just looked at me and sighed. "No Safaia, no. Please settle down. You will not be sent there. You, my dear boy, will be going to America. You are going to a very special American school. It is the most prestigious American magic schools. There you will be trained by a very special American wizard. Listen to what he has to say. He has taught many people many things, and he is very wise."

I just looked at the floor after hearing that. I felt tears on my face and I quickly wiped them away. I swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. I took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Sirius," I asked timidly, "will I ever be able to return to Hogwarts?" The faces of Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys ran through my mind. I could not bear to never see them again.

"Yes," answered Sirius, seeing my pain. "You will be allowed to go back, in time, when you are ready."

"Well, when will I be ready?"

Sirius smiled tenderly at me. "Oh you'll know Safaia. You'll know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suddenly a crash was heard from behind the white-washed wall. Sirius jumped at the noise, at full attention. "Safaia, our time together has run short. I must move on to the spirit world and you must start on your journey. You will meet some people that will help you. Listen to them. I will be checking in on your progress. You have not seen the last of me, and that I promise you. Now go. Dumbledore know of this and has already made arrangements for you. He will give you further instruction. Good bye Safaia. I will always be with you." As Sirius finished speaking he faded from sight but not before I saw a single tear fall down his cheek and hit the dirty stone floor with a soft splash.

"Good bye Sirius. I….I love you." As I spoke this I lost my fight with my emotions and the tears started falling. "I'll miss you," I whispered into the empty room. I just stood there and cried for a few minutes. I was ashamed for crying but still I did so. After a few minutes I wiped my face and walked back out of the veil. Everyone was gone except for Dumbledore and Lupin. They were talking in hushed tones to each other and their backs were toward me. As the velvet closed up behind me I cleared my throat to get their attention. They immediately stopped speaking and turned to face me. Dumbledore smiled at me and Lupin looked relieved.

"Ah, why hello Harry," said Dumbledore.

"With all due respect sir, while I am in spirit form I will be known as Safaia."

Dumbledore smiled even more. "That you will be. Now I see that you have fulfilled the first order of business. This was entirely unplanned for but not an unpleasant surprise." He smiled at me again. "And between you and me, I'm glad that it was you that was again chosen." Suddenly his smile faded. Come, we are running short on time. We have to get you on a plane. Professor Lupin will be taking you. He will explain more to you, but he will only give you information that is necessary. He will give you nothing else." Dumbledore walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Your parents would be proud Safaia." Then before I could say another word he turned and walked away, not looking back at me.

I jumped as Professor Lupin placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come Safaia, we must go." I followed him out the door, wondering what the hell kind of situation I had again been put into.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I continued to follow Professor Lupin when all of a sudden he stopped. He turned and faced me. "Oh wait Safaia. You should become Harry Potter again. And you should stay Harry until you reach the American school."

"Ok professor." I concentrated really hard and said 'Harry Potter' in my mind and a warm sensation covered my body. It felt like I had just entered a pool of warm water and it traveled up my body until it exited the tips of my fingers, toes and the top of my head. I opened my eyes and there I was as Harry Potter, over-sized Dudly reject clothes and all. My glasses were back on my face and I moved my hand to push them back up my nose. In doing so my hand brushed my forehead and I quickly removed it like I had been burned. I couldn't believe what I had just felt so I again placed my hand on my forehead to double check that my mind had not been playing tricks on me. The only thing that I felt there on my forehead was smooth skin.

"My scar! It's gone!"

Lupin smiled at me. "Yes Harry, it is; for now."

"Oh." My smile faded. "What do you mean for now?"

"It will return. You won't know when and you won't know how. It will just come back and it is then that you will be ready."

I was beginning to grow slightly annoyed at the adults not telling me what I was doing. "Ready for what? Is someone going to tell me that anytime soon?" Then I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just kind of liked the idea of my scar being gone." I paused long enough to catch a deep breath.

"That and I am kind of getting annoyed at not being told anything all the time, at me having to figure it all out myself."

Lupin just smiled at me. "I know that you haven't had the best of times in your life, Harry. But things will get better for you. And that I can promise."

Suddenly we were outside and I saw that the sky was a blood-red from the sunrise. I had been so deep into my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that we had walked out the door. To my right I hear Lupin say something.

"Sorry Professor. What did you say?"

"Here we are Harry." He extended his hand toward the road. "Here is your next stop."

I looked blankly at the road. There was nothing there. "Um, professor? There is nothing there."

Again Lupin smiled at me. "Oh it will be here right about…….NOW!"

"As he spoke that last word a blast came from the road and I was knocked backward into Lupin from the force of it. "Whoa!" I cried out.

Lupin placed his hands on my shoulders to catch me and to then help me stand again and steady me on my feet. He looked down at his watch and smiled even wider. "Right on time like always."

The car reached the curb and then stood idling there. The back door on the passenger side of the car opened and what walked out of the door made my breath catch in my throat. A young girl had stepped out of the car. She had long, flowing auburn hair which she wore in a single brain that reached her waist. Her clothes were muggle clothes but they had an air of someone that had a lot of money. But her actions were anything but those of a rich snob. She practically ran out the door and once she reached me she gave him a big hug. She looked me in the eyes and I saw that she had bright blue eyes. But something about her eyes was different. They had sadness in them; a sadness not usually seen in a person so young. Her skin was a pale white and freckles dotted her cheeks and nose.

She pulled away from me and all I could do was stare at her. "Hi" she said cheerfully. "My name is McKenzie Powers." She extended her hand to me. I was shocked at her beauty and boldness that all I could do was stare at her hand dumbstruck. My bodily functions finally returned after Professor Lupin gently shoved me into reality. I reached out and took her hand and shook it.

"Uh…h…hi. Um, I'm Harry Potter," I managed to stammer out.

She smiled at me her eyes twinkling. "I know who you are. And I am so excited to finally meet you. I'm so glad that your coming to my school."

"And if I may ask what school is that?"

"Oh how rude of me. My school is Sylvia S. Powers Academy for the Gifted, home of Merlin's Magicians. On account of my father, Arnold Anderson Powers, headmaster at the academy, I extend you greetings and welcome. My father really wanted to be here to see you but he had business that he had to attend to at the school, so he sent me instead." McKenzie grabbed my hand and led me into the car behind her. I followed and once inside I rolled down the window and Professor Lupin leaned onto the window frame. He reached inside and gently ruffeled my hair.

"You be good Harry and good luck. We'll all be here waiting for your return."

"Wait. Professor Lupin, what is everyone going to be told about me?"

"You don't worry about that Harry. Just worry about yourself. Good bye Harry."

The car pulled away from the curb and I rolled the window back up and turned around in my seat and watched Lupin out the back window. I watched Lupin until he was just a speck on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Finally I turned around and put my seatbelt on. I looked around the interior of the car. It was kind of weird. This had to be a charmed car because on the outside it looked like a black BMW but on the inside it had the interior of a limo. "Wow" I muttered without me knowing. "This car is…..big."

"Oh yeah, that it is. It's my father's car. He likes to ride in style but not attract too much attention so this is the perfect way for him to travel."

I turned and faced McKenzie. "You said that your last name was Powers, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the school is named Sylvia S. Powers?"

"Right again."

"Ok. Any relation?"

She smiled at me, showing perfect porcelain teeth. "Yes. Ms. Powers was my great-great-great grandmother. And she was also the youngest sister of Goderic Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor had a sister?"

"Actually he had three sisters and six brothers. The Gryffindor family made up the largest magical family of that time.

"Well I'm in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts."

"Really? I'm thinking then that is why you were chosen. He-who-must-not-be-named is on his way back."

"I knew that Voldermort was coming back. I have already fought him so many times."

As I said the name of Voldermort I stole a glace at McKenzie. Unlike most wizards and witches, she did not flinch. Instead her face contorted in fury and pain. Her blue eyes grew icy and cold. I looked down at her hands and saw that they had begun to glow. Suddenly a light shot out of her palm and hit the back of the front passenger-side seat.

"Whoa Miss Powers," came a deep voice from the driver's seat. "I just cleaned this car. You know how much your father hates a dirty car."

McKenzie's eyes immediately melted and she sighed. "Sorry Barrett." She removed a wand from her sleeve and repaired the damage to the seat. She put her wand away and sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

_I wonder what Voldermort did to her to make her so angry when I mentioned his name._ I thought to myself. Little did I know exactly how much I had in common with the beautiful young girl that sat beside me.


End file.
